daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Hawke
Logan Hawke is an apostate mage who, through a series of events, would eventually become the Champion of Kirkwall. He exists in the worldstate of Kierra Tabris. Appearance and Personality Logan is rather tall and muscular, with messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. While he has a bit of stubble, he doesn't quite have a full beard. He's been described as handsome by many people. Kind and charitable, Logan is always trying to help people, often at the cost of his own well-being. He tends to blame himself when things go wrong, despite the fact that none of it is his fault. He probably would have died in the Fade if Alistair hadn't thrown himself in front of the Nightmare before Logan could. Despite his kindness, Logan shows no tolerance for people who mistreat others, with the Templars frequently being a target of his ire. He also believes that inaction in the face of oppression is just as bad as performing said actions, hence his disdain for the Grand Cleric. Logan believes that mages should be free of the Circle, and seeing how horrible the Gallows is just makes him even more determined to see the Circle brought down. His desire to see people like him set free is one of the reasons why Anders fell in love with him. Biography Logan is the eldest child of Malcolm and Leandra Hawke, and was born to them in Crestwood. They lived there for four years, on a farm not far outside the town itself. Logan's magic manifested a few days before his fifth birthday, when he froze half the family's cabbages. The Hawkes immediately knew why this had happened, and quickly moved out of Crestwood to avoid the attention of the Templars. During the journey, Malcolm explained to his son that he was a mage, and that he must always be careful to control his powers and to never use them in front of others, as there were people called Templars who would take him away if he did. Logan took his advice to heart and kept his abilities a secret to everyone outside of his family. They moved to the village of Killarney, and Logan's younger siblings, Carver and Bethany, were born soon after they settled in. They lived there for a few years until Bethany's magic manifested, after which they moved again, this time to Redcliffe. While they were living there, they had a ''very ''close call with the Templars after a villager spotted Logan practicing spells in their yard. The villager alerted the Templars to the presence of a mage in the village, and soon, they were knocking on their door. Logan tried to hide, but the Templars found him. They were preparing to drag him off to the Circle, but Malcolm fought them to protect his son, killing them both. Realizing they would be in danger if they stayed a moment longer, the Hawkes fled the village with nothing but the clothes on their backs and a few days provisions. When they settled again, this time in Lothering, they made sure to find a home well outside the village, in an effort to avoid another close call. It worked, and the Hawkes finally settled into a permanent home. Malcolm died in 9:27 Dragon of an infection caused by a nasty leg wound, leaving Logan to look after his mother and younger siblings. He did a good enough job at it, but it raised tension in the house, causing frequent arguments with Leandra and breeding resentment within Carver, who had always felt overshadowed by his older brother. When King Cailan called for soldiers to fight the darkspawn, Carver quickly enlisted in the army at Ostagar. Logan was left at home to look after his mother and sister, but constantly worried about his brother and probably would have gone himself if not for the fact that there were Templars there. A few weeks later, an injured and exhausted Carver came home and informed them of the disastrous battle and the horde advancing on the village. After a couple weeks spent helping Carver recover, the family quickly fled their home in the wake of the advancing Blight, barely escaping in time. In-game Work in progress Post-game Logan and Anders go on the run together, fleeing into the countryside. They join the mage rebellion and do whatever they can to help the mages displaced by the uprising, but it soon becomes clear that Anders is rather unpopular among many of them, so they end up in a little village near the Frostback Mountains. They live in a house about an hour outside the village, both men take on false names, and Logan works as a common laborer in an effort to hide his magic. During this time, they adopt two cats, Ser Wiggles and Ser Paws. Soon after the Conclave's explosion, Logan gets a letter from Varric explaining about Corypheus and asking him to come help with the Inquisition. Logan is rather reluctant to leave Anders alone, but he feels responsible for what happened, so he agrees to go to Skyhold and meet with the Inquisitor, Sybil Cadash, about the situation. Isabela promises to look after Anders for him, taking him with her into the Raiders. Logan survives his trip into the Fade at the cost of Alistair's life. After reuniting with Anders, the two go to Weisshaupt Fortress to inform the senior Wardens of what happened. When they arrive, both men are arrested and sentenced to die, but they manage to escape, killing several of the senior Wardens in the process before disappearing into the Anderfels for years. They abruptly appear in Denerim about a year after the Exalted Council. Logan visits with the Hero of Ferelden, Kierra Tabris, and apologizes for letting Alistair die. Kierra tells him that it's not his fault and makes him promise to live a happy life with Anders, saying that she doesn't want the death of her love to be for nothing. Logan and Anders return to their home in the mountains, where they quietly get married. Logan frequently writes Varric and gives him advice on how to run Kirkwall, even making the occasional visit. By all accounts, he greatly enjoys his life, and is very happy to have found a stable home and a loving partner to share it with. Category:Hawke Category:Mage Category:Anders Romance Category:TheCookieAlchemist